Learning To Love
by BelovedShadow
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha doesn't understand why his brother has been getting more and more distant with him from the time he was twelve years old. He thinks it's out of hatred, but is it really just the opposite? ItaSasu YAOI IN LATER CHAPS
1. Untouched

**A/N: Hello everyone! I know I've lost my mind, working on seven chapter fics at the same time and what not... probably not a good idea, but my mind keeps wandering! And as i was reading today, i noticed that i've actually never really done one of the depressing 'big brother doesn't love me anymore' type of ItaSasu, and although i find them to be annoyingly stereotypical, the fluffXsmut combination is quite tasty, so i wanted to write one xD**

**Enjoy!**

_"Good Morning Konoha! Todays weather is expected to be cold with ten percent chance of rain later on in the-"_

Sasuke Uchiha slapped the button on his alarm clock, and slurred out a steady stream of curse words at his radio, this was his usual reaction to waking up, he hated it. It was a cold lonely experience that he thought should always be avoided, he had accepted though, that as much as he loved to sleep waking up was unavoidable.

Getting showered and dressed was the easy part, he and his brother shared the bathroom that joined their rooms, but Itachi never used it, so Sasuke always had it to himself in the mornings.

He was out of the shower in exactly seven minutes and it only took him three to get dressed and ready since his school had a uniform, and overall perfection was something that came naturally to his entire family.

He was done with his whole morning routine by 6:15 on the dot, and he didn't have to be on the way to school until seven, so there was enough time for him to eat a nice big breakfast. That was a nice thought, although it was pretty normal. He frowned as he walked into the kitchen, thinking that a robot would probably go about it's morning the exact same way he did.

"Morning, Okaasan."

"Good morning, Sasuke, how are you this morning?"

"Alright, i guess. Same as every other morning."

Itachi walked into the kitchen silently, reading the paper, then looked around the room, and after a brief moment of eye contact with his younger brother, walked back out.

Mikoto frowned. Both of her sons had been in awful moods as of late.

"Are you and Itachi going through something? You used to be so close..."

"It's not my fault that he hates me."

"I'm sure your brother doesn't hate you, no go on and eat your breakfast."

"Yes he does." Sasuke said, sitting at the table to poke at food his mother had probably been up preparing at five thirty that morning.

"What on earth makes you think something like that?"

"First he _wanted_ time with me, then he was _forced_ into time with me, then he had to _choose_ to make time for me, then he chose _not_ to make time for me, then he _stopped_ wanting time with me. Trust me, i know. I've been watching this process happen since i was about two years old."

"You being two years old, wasn't so very long ago darling, what does a sixteen year old boy know about the world? I've known your brother his entire life and his actions _still _don't make any sense at all to me, perhaps we're both misjudging him."

"I suppose..." Sasuke mumbled, not really wanting to have this discussion with his mother. He already knew that Itachi hated him, there was no questioning it, talking about it was just a waste of time.

Some of what his mother said was true though, the Uchiha brothers _had _been close. Until Sasuke was about twelve, during the most confusing stage of his life, his Aniki had started drifting away, more and more each year. Now at sixteen, if they didn't look so much alike a person might see them walking down the street and think them to be strangers. That particular situation would never happen though, because Itachi wouldn't have allotted himself to be on the same street with Sasuke anyway. He avoided his little brother at all costs.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Mikoto asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said blankly. He gulped down his orange juice and got up from the table, without having eaten a bite of his food. As usual, Itachi was standing outside of the doorway to the kitchen, waiting for his brother to leave so that he could eat his own breakfast.

"Hey, Nii-San." Sasuke said, he knew that Itachi wasn't going to talk to him, but talking to his brother was always amusing. He could say whatever he wanted and not have to worry about getting a negative response, because there usually wasn't a response at all.

"C'mon Aniki, look at me."

Itachi sighed and turned to look at his brother.

"In case you didn't hear my conversation just now, it's official, Okaasan knows that you hate me."

Itachi's face looked slightly saddened, he opened his mouth, but then closed it, still without speaking a word.

"Can you pick me up from school today? It's supposed to rain. I already know that you have time, and you don't have to talk to me in the car if you don't want to... I just..." Sasuke had to pause so his voice didn't shake, "I really miss spending time with you." He said.

"No." Itachi said before turning to walk into the kitchen.

"Oh good morning Itachi, you might as well just eat Sasuke's breakfast, he didn't touch it at all, doesn't make any sense to waste."

"Hn."

Sasuke slid down the wall dramatically, trying not to cry as he listened in on his family, it was something he often did, just to hear Itachi's voice.

"How did you sleep?"

"Same nightmare. I'm thinking about seeing a therapist."

"You know, you could always talk to _me_ about it."

"I'd much prefer to see a therapist, but thank you for the offer. Don't worry, i'll pay out of my own pocket."

"Really Itachi, that seems so uncalled for, I'm your _mother _if you can't come to me, what good will a therapist do?"

"It's not that i don't feel comfortable talking to you, i just think this particular problem would be better solved by a professional. I'm nearly twenty two years old, i think it's time i stopped running to mummy." Sasuke could tell by Itachi's tone that he was getting irritated.

"You used to talk to me about everything." Mikoto said softly.

"Will everyone _please _stop blabbing on and on about what I _used _to do!" Itachi hissed out.

"It's just that we all have such fond memories of you, before... well... actually i don't know what caused the change."

"Exactly, you don't even understand _that _so will you all just get off my fucking dick already!"

Sasuke gasped and shot up quickly, and went into the kitchen.

"You can't talk to her like that!"

Itachi slowly let his eyes travel up to meet Sasuke's and Sasuke saw the rage in them slowly drain into something else, Itachi looked tired, defeated, and something else that Sasuke couldn't quite put his finger on. Mikoto was crying quietly into her hands.

"Gomennasai." Itachi said to his mother then he walked past Sasuke out of the kitchen and out of the door, leaving the food, for the second time, untouched.

**A/N: Awful ending to this chapter, ne? Oh well. You'll live xD**

**REVIEW!**

**I love you dah-ling xD**

**-Beloved**


	2. Starting To Come Around

"Teme, your phone's ringing."

"Is it?" Sasuke said with a distant voice, he had been daydreaming about nothing in particular while staring blankly at the wall in the ramen shop while his friend ate greedily beside him.

"Yeah, here."

Naruto threw the raven the phone, and it was caught with little effort. Then Sasuke's face lit up, Itachi's name was on the caller id.

"Hello?" Sasuke said, trying and failing to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Where are you?"

"Downtown at the ramen shop."

"It's raining pretty hard, do you still want me to pick you up, or do you have a ride?"

Sasuke grinned cheerily.

"I'd adore I ride- I mean, well. Yeah, I'd like that."

"Two minutes."

_click_

Sasuke smiled at his blonde haired friend with glee. Naruto just gave the other boy a confused stare, before breaking the silence with his loud mouth, as usual.

"Sooo... who would you _adore _to get a ride from?"

"Itachi."

"Huh?" Naruto said with a confused tone. It was common knowledge that the Uchiha brothers didn't get along, why would Sasuke be so happy just to get a ride home from someone that he appeared to hate? Sasuke just sighed though.

"You wouldn't understand at first glance, and it's not really something that I'd like to spend any time explaining."

"Whatever, you're still paying though, right?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and placed some money on the counter to cover Naruto for his meal and another bowl of seconds, then walked out of the door to wait for his brother.

Itachi's black Altima pulled up to the curb. Sasuke opened the door silently and sat next to his brother.

"Hey," He said softly. Itachi turned to look at him but didn't answer, he just pulled away and started driving home, Sasuke noticed quickly that as awkward as his brother was being, he was still driving the long way.

"Aniki, why are you going this way?"

Itachi frowned. "Good question, I'd say it must be that I'm developing a string of masochism."

"Oh." Sasuke said shakily, clearly hurt by the older Uchiha's words. They rode on in silence for a while before Sasuke spoke again.

"If being around me hurts you so much, why did you give me a ride, and _don't _say that you're masochistic, because I know you're not." _'Sadistic maybe, but not the other way around...' _Sasuke added on in his head.

Itachi didn't answer he just continued on driving until they were pulling into the garage of the complex. After they were safely parked, Sasuke snatched the keys out of the ignition, earning himself a glare from his brother, that seemed to carry a mild hint of curiosity.

"Give my keys back."

"Then answer my question- _honestly_!"

"What question?"

"Why did you decide to pick me up?"

"What kind of big brother would I be if I made you walk eight miles in the rain?"

Sasuke froze. So Itachi did at least on some level care about him, he was so caught up with his feelings that he barely noticed when his brother casually plucked the keys from his hand.

"Get out of my car."

Back handed once more into reality, Sasuke obediently let himself out of the car and into the house, briefly registering the smell of cooking food, he strode automatically into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Sasuke, you're home early." His mother commented, her voice sounded horse, either she and Fugaku had just gotten finished with a round of crazy sex, or she had been crying all day. Regrettably, Sasuke actually hoped that it was the latter.

"Itachi gave me a ride."

"That was nice of him." Mikoto said with a voice of ice, apparently she was still angry with her older son.

"So what's for dinner?" Sasuke asked hungrily, he was used to the food being done by the time he got home.

"Steak and Onigiri."

"You're making Itachi's favourite?" The boy asked, it was odd that Mikoto would be treating Itachi so kindly after the morning episode.

"I think everyone needs a little cheering up, but he needs it most of all. Did he tell you that he's been having terrible dreams lately?"

"Terrible isn't really the word." Itachi said, shocking his family by walking into the kitchen even though Sasuke was clearly presant.

"Oh, well... what _is _the word then?"

"They're not bad dreams, they're just dreams I wish I wasn't having, that's all."

"Well why don't you want to have them if they're not bad?" Sasuke asked inquisitively.

Itachi looked at him for a moment as if he was deciding whether or not to actually reply to his brother's question. It appeared that he chose to speak. "Each night I have them I want less and less to wake up, and that disturbs me."

Sasuke smirked. "I think those are called _wet _dreams, Aniki."

Itachi rolled his eyes and wore a smirk to match his brother's. The boy had no idea how correct that statement was.

"No talking about wet dreams at the dinner table please." Mikoto said, serving their plates and placing one in front of each of her sons then setting a place for herself and Fugaku.

"You are eating with us tonight, right Itachi?"

"Yes."

Fugaku walked quickly into the kitchen and sat at his place, they were all halfway into their meal before he suddenly exclaimed:

"Oh Kami, have you been sitting there this entire time, Itachi?"

Sasuke chuckled under his breath, on one hand he was elated, but he was also confused, mostly at the moment he was just getting a kick out of how dimwitted his father was acting.

"Yes Otousan."

"What inspired you to actually eat dinner with us?"

"I gave Sasuke a ride home and it didn't go too badly, so I figured I could handle at least one meal with my family."

Fugaku smirked and was clearly trying to hold in an even larger grin.

"I still think that your way of handling this is a little odd, but whatever suite you best. I'm glad you worked up the guts to eat with us."

Itachi blushed. He actually _blushed. _Sasuke was trying very hard not to scream out 'what's going on here!' because apparently his father and brother were in on something that no one else understood. He didn't need to have an outburst though, Mikoto did it for him, in a much more subtle way.

"Darling, you and Itachi shouldn't have such secretive conversations when everyone else is around. It isn't fair to the rest of us, we are all very glad to see Itachi eating with us again, let's not have you two going into your own world while you're here, okay?"

"Of course, just one more thing." Fugaku said.

"Fine."

"Itachi I've been thinking on it, and I find your wisest option is to simply act on what you're feeling."

The older Uchiha brother choked on his water, a little drooled out of his mouth, and some even managed to chuck out of his nose, and still he looked like a god.

"_Act _on it? Who gave you such a sick idea, I want to get _rid _of the damn problem not increase it!"

"Language," Mikoto mumbled, unheard.

"You asked for my advice the other day and there it is, take it or leave it, but avoiding a domestic problem is never a good idea."

Itachi frowned. His 'problem' had already become a lot worse than domestic. It haunted him everywhere he went, no matter what, even in his dreams.

"I'm not acting on it. That's immoral on one count, and on another impractical because I probably wouldn't be given that option anyway. It wouldn't just be my choice, you know."

"I think you're just afraid of being rejected." Fugaku said with an ever-broadening smirk. Itachi gritted his teeth in frustration, he _clearly _didn't want to be having this conversation, but he wasn't as bold with his tongue with his father as he was with his mother. It wasn't that he respected his mother any less, he was simply raised in a culture where women were some what inferior so he naturally acted that way.

"And I should be. It's a delicate situation, I could go to _jail _if I'm rejected."

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Language," Mikoto mumbled, still with no response from the rest of her family.

"Do you really think I'd arrest my own son? I run the one and only police force, the Hokage needs you too desperately to let you get arrested anyway."

"Will you just _drop _it." Itachi growled.

"No, I will not. You should have known when you told me that I would do no such thing."

"Then remind me next time, that turning to you in times of trouble is a horrid method that I should _never _use again." Itachi said icily, he was barely done standing before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.


	3. The Set Up

"Itachi-Nii, can I come in?"

Itachi's eyes shot open, he knew that he'd been too nice to Sasuke over the last couple of days, now the kid was comfortable knocking on his door at- what the fuck time was it? He looked over at the black analog clock on his wall, okay it was only eleven. He hadn't been sleeping as long as he thought he had.

"Come on." He didn't know why he said it, a year ago he would have ignored the knock or snapped at his brother for interrupting his slumber.

_'How do you know? A year ago, Sasuke wouldn't have had the nerve to knock in the first place..' _ Itachi thought in the back of his mind. Yeah, that was true. He had been the one who made the younger raven feel like it was safe to knock on his door, if he had done that a year ago, there was no telling what would have happened.

He smirked at himself as he watched a semi-pajama-clad Sasuke slide open the door and pad into the room softly. One thing was certain, a year ago Itachi wouldn't have had the mental strength to remain on his bed looking nonchalant as his brother sauntered in with that outfit. He had black and gray plaid pajama pants on, they were probably Fugaku's because they were way too big for the boy, they hung loosely around his hips low enough that Itachi should have been getting quite the view.

_'Wow, he must shave down there... I wonder why?'_

"Hey, sorry to bother you, but there's been some confusion as to where my pajamas are... Okaasan says that she put them in the laundry, but they're not in the laundry room, and she told me I could wear these pants, but I don't have a shirt to put on... can I borrow one of yours?"

"I don't sleep with a shirt on." Itachi replied smoothly. It was true, just not exactly the entire truth, because although he didn't sleep in them, he did have them. Lots of them, that were always clean simply because he didn't wear them. However, for his own personal reasons, he didn't want Sasuke to put on a shirt.

"Then can you at least loan me some pants that fit a bit more? These are bound to fall off while I'm asleep, and I'm not wearing anything under them." Sasuke didn't fail to notice the way Itachi shivered at the second part of his statement.

"Sure, check the second drawer."

The weasel watched as his Otouto walked over to his dresser and retrieved a pair of black silk pajama pants, those ones had a draw string. Itachi had expected the kid to take them and go, so was extremely surprised when Sasuke started smoothly pulling the first set of pants off. True to his word, he had nothing on under them. True to his brother's guessing, he shaved down there. Itachi tried to make it look as natural as possible when he used his pillow to hide his growing erection, it seemed to work... or so he thought.

Sasuke pulled the silk pants on and walked over to his brother's bed. He sat down next to the elder and smiled down at him.

"I don't mind, you know. It's not like you're trying to act on it."

Itachi opened his eyes wider in shock, he felt his cock pulse violently, why was he so turned on by the thought of Sasuke knowing?

"What are you talking about?"

Sasuke just gave his brother another gentle smile, as if to say 'it's okay' and took the pillow off of Itachi's lap.

"I'm talking about this." Sasuke said, motioning towards the obvious lump in Itachi's covers, as if he was advertising it on _'The Price is Right'_. Itachi sucked his breath in sharply.

"You set me up." Itachi said, almost angrily.

Sasuke frowned. "I'm sorry, but I had to know."

Itachi sighed, that was somewhat understandable.

"Wait, why would you do something like that at this time of night? You can't predict my exact reaction, and our parents are awake."

Sasuke just smirked deviously. "What time does your clock say, Itachi?"

"Eleven O'clock."

"What time did it say when you let me in?"

"Eleven O'clock."

"I've been in here for twenty minutes. Maybe you should check your phone."

Itachi quickly reached for his night stand and felt around until he located his cell phone. He opened it, wincing slightly at the brightness of the backlight.

"It's three thirty in the morning." Itachi said more to himself. He _knew _he'd been sleeping for more than an hour!

"I took the batteries out of your clock at eleven, sorry, I'll replace them. But we both know you wouldn't have let me in a three AM. You would have been suspicious."

The older teen just stared at Sasuke, before something clicked in his head. He frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"You deliberately put yourself in a dangerous situation."

Sasuke scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, Itachi. You're hardly dangerous."

"You knew that you would be alone with me, with no one to interfere. Then, you aroused me. On purpose. That's so stupid, I could have my way with you right now and you wouldn't be able to do a thing about it."

The boy just smiled. "I trust you. Besides, who says I'd mind if you had your way with me anyway?"

They both saw Itachi's dick twitch, and Sasuke smirked, as he reached out and let his fingers gently ghost over it.

"It's so hot being able to control you like this..." Sasuke mumbled to himself, now tracing a slightly firm line over the imprint of Itachi's ever-hardening phallus.

"Honestly when I first thought that you might lust for me I was turned off by the idea. Then I sort of figured that as long as you didn't lose control over it I could just ignore it. Now I'm not sure if I want to."

Itachi's mind was racing a mile a minute, he was absolutely determined to resist. He had been telling himself, ever since Sasuke had first hit puberty that no matter what he would NOT molest the child. Of course, he had always assumed that said child wouldn't molest _him _first. Still, this was his brother. Sasuke frowned as he watched Itachi slowly close back down into the safety of a stone cold face. He could see right before his eyes the process of his loving brother turning step by step back into the icy distant version of himself that he'd been showing for the last years.

"Come on, don't be like that."

"Get out of my room."


	4. I Love You

"Awwwww... He's sad! Why are you so down in the dumps Sasuke-Kun?" The blonde haired girl asked of her crush.

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"_See _I told you not to bother him... isn't that right Sasuke-Kun? You just want to think right?"

"Hn."

"Okay." The girls said in unison snuggling up to him.

He sighed, he'd been sitting peacefully at a family diner that his parents used to take him and Itachi to when they were kids, just to think. He was very upset that his brother had denied him even though it was obvious that the weasel wanted Sasuke at least as much as Sasuke wanted him. The younger raven simply didn't understand why Itachi seemed to hate him so much.

But as he was deep in his thoughts, he'd been spotted by a few of his fan-girls and they were now squeezed together in the semi-circular booth, petting his cheeks and stroking his hair. It felt like someone was even giving him a neck massage... he didn't really care either way. It was sweet and all that they were trying to make him feel better, but it wasn't _their _touch that he yearned for.

"Sasuke-Kun, your phone is ringing."

"Who is it?"

"Ehm... Dobe?"

"That's Sasuke-Kun's nickname for Naruto Uzumaki! It's Naruto!"

"You can answer it."

"Kyaaaa! What should I say?" The girl squealed, clearly she was very excited to be allowed to speak for Sasuke Uchiha.

"I don't really care..."

"Don't be stupid Sachiko, obviously it depends on what _Naruto _says!"

"OH! Right, thanks Ino! I better answer now!... Moshi Moshi!"

_Who is this?_

"Ehm... This is Sachiko Inuzuka... I'm ehm... Kiba's cousin."

_Why are you answering Sasu-Teme's phone?_

"Yah~ He called you a bastard Sasuke-Kun!"

The obsidian eyed teen shrugged, barely listening.

_Where are you guys? Did you kidnap Sasuke?_

"No! Of course not! We're at the diner downtown... why would we kidnap him? Could we seriously get away with that?"

The phone beeped in her ear and she realized he was getting another call, deciding that she was on phone duty today, she told Naruto to hold on and clicked over without telling Sasuke who it was or even asking him if she was still allowed to take his calls.

She turned to her right and mouthed to her other fan-girl friends 'Its Itachi-San' They squealed out excitedly as she answered.

"Moshi Moshi Itachi-San! How are-"

_Hand the phone to my brother._

She frowned. "That's not very nice! You shouldn't interrupt a lady when she's speaking."

_Please don't make me repeat myself._

She sighed and tapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"What?"

"You're brother wants to speak to you."

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU CALL ITACHI?"

"I didn't! He called you!"

"DID I SAY YOU COULD ANSWER?"

"Gomen... I didn't think you would mind."

"Well I _do_! Give me my phone. Get away from me. ALL OF YOU!"

They quickly left with much mumbling of 'Dammit Sachiko!' and 'Geez Sachiko, you ruin everything.'

Sasuke took a deep breath and held the phone against his ear.

"Nii-San?" He questioned softly. Itachi hadn't spoken to him since the stunt he'd pulled the other night.

"Okaasan wants to know if you'll be home for dinner."

"Yes... I will."

"Okay. Well then I guess I'll talk to you-"

"Please don't say that you'll talk to me later, because we both know that you won't. You're just saying that cus Mum's in the room with you."

He could hear Itachi sighing on the other end, further proof that his statement was true.

"Fine. Your right. I won't. Bye." Then he was gone.

**XxBxExLxOxVxExDxX**

Itachi walked slowly out of the kitchen, it was what.. two? three am? He'd been waiting to get his dinner hoping that doing it in the middle of the night might lessen the chances of being pounced on by Sasuke, and was now on his way back to his room.

Or at least he _was, _until he heard it. It was very quiet, softer than a whisper, but Itachi had heard it none the less. It was a sniffle, and it was coming from Sasuke's room. Not the kind of sniffle that meant Sasuke had nighttime sinus issues, the kind that meant Itachi was a douche bag older brother. He frowned, took a deep breath, and opened Sasuke's door.

"Otouto, are you alright?" Of course he wasn't alright, he was crying.

"Go away, Itachi." Ouch. After so many years of trying to win his brother back, Sasuke was telling Itachi to _go away_? That stung a little, nonetheless, he ignored it and lied down in bed next to Sasuke. After nearly an hour of the younger's silent sniffles and whimpers, the crying finally subsided and Sasuke looked at Itachi sadly.

"Why do you hate me so much?" The teen asked shakily.

"I don't hate you... I just... don't know how to love you the way I should."

"Did you ever consider that maybe I don't _want _you to love me the way you think you should?"

Itachi sighed. "Of course I have. It seems like that would be the perfect solution to this chaos, doesn't it? But, even if we both felt that way, it wouldn't make it any less wrong."

"I don't care if it's wrong, or sick, or anything else that anyone has to say. I'm sure that you must have a reputation to take care of, but in the end what does it all matter if you can't be yourself around the one you love, right?"

Itachi smiled at his brother's words and gently pulled the teen into his arms, holding him close. Close, but not too close. In Sasuke's opinion, not close enough.

"Worded like a true brother of mine." The elder said in regard to Sasuke's statement.

Sasuke breathed deeply and pushed himself closer to Itachi, forcing the weasel to hold him tighter in his arms. He delighted in the man's scent, burying his nose in Itachi's chest.

"I have a confession." Sasuke mumbled quietly.

"Oh?"

"That day, I lied to you." They both knew he was talking about the night in Itachi's room.

"About what?"

"When I said that... that I was initially turned off by the idea of you lusting for me."

Itachi raised his eyebrows curiously. "Well if that's the lie, how did you really feel when you found out?"

"Overjoyed." Sasuke said breathily. "I felt absolutely ecstatic, I'd always loved you more than the law recommends and I thought it was an easy way to get close to you, but..."

"But?"

"But you never acted on your feelings, and when I tried to subtly show you that I felt the same way, you just shut down even more. You're not an easy lock to pick, Uchiha."

Itachi laughed softly. "You approached me so suddenly, I was certain it was too good to be true, and even if it _was _true, what was there to do about it? Even now, knowing how you feel, I still don't understand what's to become of either of us."

Sasuke sat up slowly, only to lower himself back down onto Itachi's mouth. He captured his brother's lips in a slow, soft, yet very passionate kiss.

Itachi kissed Sasuke back without hesitation, only stopping when he felt the moisture of tears falling from Sasuke's eyes to his cheeks. He sighed sadly, pulling the younger's body against his and rocking the teen rhythmically.

"Don't cry, Otouto. Please don't cry."

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke whimpered desperately, clinging to Itachi like a babe to the breast.

"I'll love you and you'll love me, in whatever way we want to, and that's all there is to it."

"What will people say?"

"No one has to know, and if they find out... that's their problem, not ours."

Sasuke nodded and slowly but surely the tears stopped. He lay still in Itachi's arms, daydreaming. Eventually, his little daydreams took a turn towards a more perverse angle and he felt a familiar rushing of blood towards his nether regions. Itachi clearly noticed, but he didn't say or do anything in response.

"Nii-San, touch me please." Sasuke whispered.

"I am touching you." Itachi whispered back, squeezing his arms tighter around Sasuke as if to prove his point. Sasuke took his hand and led it down to his pelvic area, resting it on the ever-growing bulge.

"No, touch me _here_." He pleaded.

Itachi kissed Sasuke's cheek softly.

"We have all night and the rest of forever for me to explore your body. What I want now, is just to hold you." the weasel answered.

"All night?"

"All night." Itachi confirmed. Sasuke nodded and relaxed again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: I haven't exactly decided who says I love you first at the end there, because... it doesn't really matter o.O**

**Anyway, after YEARS it seems I have finally updated this. This is a mini fic, like Pleasure Is Sin, so there is only one more chapter left, and that one will be on the good side, filled to the brim with smut, and on the bad side, the last chapter T_T **

**It's been grand! I love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


	5. Body And Soul

**A/N: OKAY! Last chapter is finally here! Whoop whoop!**

**Enjoy!**

Fugaku walked out of the master bathroom with his coal gray bathing robe wrapped tightly around his body. He was just about to get dressed when he noticed his wife peeking stealthily out of their doorway.

"Mikoto-Chan, what are you doing?" He asked, pulling on the pats to his suit and approaching the woman slowly.

"Fugaku... I just don't get it. Look at this."

He too peaked out of the door into the hallway. With a snort and a roll of the eye he closed it and looked at his wife. "It's about time. Leave them to it. We can just watch a movie in here."

Mikoto gasped. "You think we should _support _this?"

Fugaku shrugged. "They love each other. At least we know neither of them are carrying any diseases. Besides, at least they're doing it at home. I already discussed this possibility with Itachi."

Mikoto gave a very Sasuke-ish pout and glared at her husband. "Why are you and Itachi always up to something behind everyone's back?" She asked.

Another moment and Fugaku was sure she would have stomped her foot like a two year old.

He sighed and sat down on the bed, trying to explain himself to his wife.

**Meanwhile...**

Itachi woke comfortably with his brother still in his arms. He rose silently, making sure to be considerate and gentle when escaping Sasuke's embrace. He made it all the way to the door, but as soon as he set foot in the hallway he felt slim arms snaking around his waist.

Itachi chuckled, and turned around in his brother's hold, so that Sasuke's arms were now around his waist and he could face the teen.

"Sneaking out of bed without me?" Sasuke asked with a playful pout. Itachi smiled lightly and leaned down to give his brother a soft kiss.

Sasuke smiled back, reaching up to lace his finger's through Itachi's hair, pulling them closer and deeper into each other's mouths. He licked his Nii-San's lips, asking for entry. Itachi opened willingly, and allowed himself to be pushed against the wall of the hallway as his little brother claimed his mouth mercilessly.

Sasuke whimpered in excitement, pressing them even closer together. This resulted in a groan from Itachi. The elder knew that he was starting to lose himself in the kiss, but he was brought back into reality when noticing a small movement at the other end of the hallway.

He pulled away, smirking at the resulting look of annoyance from Sasuke.

"I think I just saw our parent's door close."

Sasuke blushed, and looked around- clearly having forgotten that they were in the middle of the corridor that connected all of the bedrooms.

"Let's go back to bed." He suggested in a low whisper, tugging at Itachi's shirt in a subtle-ish attempt to remove the offensive clothing.

Itachi let himself be led back into Sasuke's bedroom and he kicked the door closed behind him. Sasuke wasted no time getting himself and his brother stripped down to the bare minimum and over to the bed.

He gasped, taking in Itachi's nude form with lustful eyes. Sasuke hungrily ran his fingers over his Aniki's toned abdomen and purred to himself just from thoughts of all the delicious things he and his brother were about to do to each other.

"Your hands are so soft." Itachi mumbled, leaning back so that he was lying flat on the bed with Sasuke sitting up next to him while the latter's boyish hands openly explored his flesh.

"Are they? I would much prefer if they were more manly..." Sasuke lifted one of Itachi's hands to his face and rubbed the harsh skin against his cheek. "I like hands like yours, Nii-San. They're rough, and callused. It feels like they tell a story about a person. It shows that you've done hard work, and you're strong." He lifted his brother's hand to his lips and gave it a soft kiss. Then leaned down to bite at Itachi's ear. "I love you." Sasuke whispered.

Itachi shivered as his Otouto's tongue dragged it's way across the shell of his ear, down his neck, and came to pause at his chest. The licked faded into small pecks and kisses, and Sasuke fondled one of Itachi's nipples, before moving on further downwards.

Itachi felt his breath hitching as whisper-like kisses were placed around the base of his penis, never actually touching him where he needed it, but getting close enough for him to have a similar reaction. He growled deep in the back of his throat in annoyance, yearning for some actual stimulation.

"Otouto... you really are the worst brother anyone could ever have..." He grumbled angrily.

Sasuke chuckled, making sure that his mouth was close enough to Itachi's phallus for the elder to feel the air that escaped his lips along with the brief laughter.

"You don't mean that, Nii-San... I can be a good little boy, see?" He said in a sultry tone, licking up the shaft of Itachi's cock.

Itachi groaned, feeling his manhood get enveloped completely as Sasuke bobbed his head up and down. His throat was so hot and wet and _tight. _God... Itachi could only think of one thing that would be hotter and tighter... and he suddenly felt an unshakable need to fuck the shit out of his brother.

Sasuke hallowed out his cheeks, using a hand to gently massage Itachi's balls as he continued sucking his brother's dick. He'd only tasted it once, yet he knew already that he was obsessed with the salty flavor of the gooey fluid that oozed out of the slit. He sucked and lapped at it desperately, like a true addict trying to get his fix.

"Enough." Itachi choked out. He wasn't ready to cum so soon, and he was anxious to get inside of Sasuke's ass.

"As you wish." Sasuke responded, pulling away from his brother's member and squealing when Itachi lifted him casually and repositioned him. "You could have asked..." Sasuke mumbled.

"That wouldn't have been any fun, though." Itachi retorted with a smug smirk. Now he had Sasuke exactly where he wanted him. Ass up, facedown. It was a beautiful sight. Sasuke's ass seemed to be beckoning him. Begging to be touched, licked... fucked. He shuddered at the thought before grazing a finger over the entrance.

Sasuke gasped, feeling Itachi's tongue sliding into him. He hadn't ever expected someone like Itachi to do something like that, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining. The moist appendage curled upwards, caressing his insides in the most pleasant of ways.

"Mmmmm... Aniki..." He groaned, trying to buck into his brother's mouth.

Itachi stilled himself and let Sasuke thrust back against his tongue, mildly amused at his brother's actions.

Sasuke froze when he felt Itachi's tongue get replaced with two fingers. It wasn't the most comfortable sensation in the world, but he knew it was _nothing _compared to the treatment he'd receive in less than a minutes time.

The finger's stretched him to points that he would have thought to be impossible, but he took it without any sound of distaste.

"Do you feel ready?" Itachi asked, bending over Sasuke so that his chest was to his brother's back. Sasuke could feel the head of his brother's cock already against his entrance. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.

The pain was excruciating, but not for too long. It was an odd sensation, being ripped apart in the most delightful of ways. Itachi's thrusts were long and deep, and Sasuke swore he could feel it all the way in his stomach.

"It's so... _big._" He gasped out to himself, feeling his brother ram all the way into him. Itachi kissed the back of Sasuke's neck as an apology. He really didn't mean to be so harsh, but the feeling was too god for him to resist and he found himself demolishing Sasuke's ass... or at least he was smacking into it so hard with each stroke that it felt like he _must _have been destroying it in some way.

Sasuke on the other hand, did not feel annihilated in any way. He was experiencing a level of pleasure that he'd never been able to reach before. It felt good, it felt _so _good and he gasped as another realization hit him. He loved Itachi- and he was fucking him.

Sasuke moaned out suddenly feeling twenty times better than he already was. He felt good. And his Aniki felt good. And _he _was _making _Itachi feel good. No one else. He was Itachi's and Itachi was his, and they were connected together in a way that neither of them had ever felt before. It was magical.

Sasuke felt himself slipping all too quickly into that lovely state of the ultimate bliss. He looked back at Itachi and their eyes met. That was that. It was over, but it ended beautifully. Sasuke grasped the sheets and whimpered desperately, thrusting himself backwards hard and discovering that the result of his movement was Itachi's dick grazing against his prostate. He exploded with his brother's name on his lips, arching his back and tightening his walls- milking Itachi as well.

The elder collapsed forward, using Sasuke's shoulder as support. They took a while to catch their breath before Sasuke looked back with a slightly aggressive glare.

"Itachi I swear to God, if you avoid me after this I will _kill _you."

Itachi chuckled, pulling out of his brother and laying down on Sasuke's bed. "Why would I do that?"

"You started getting distant when you hit puberty, you got more distant when I hit puberty, when I... well.. after the situation in your room a couple days ago... you just stopped speaking to me. It seems like the more sexual we get the less we speak, so I'm just telling you right now- I will _murder _you if you try and take yourself away from me again."

"Foolish, Otouto. Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Itachi sat back up and kissed Sasuke softly, just barely letting their lips make contact before smiling. "I couldn't to any of that anymore. Not after I've finally accepted the truth to myself."

"What truth?"

"Sasuke, I'm in love with you."

The younger Uchiha smiled. He and Itachi would be together forever. Body and soul.

**A/N: ItachiSasukeSama is gonna kill me when she sees how short this authors note is after I just told her that I was finished like five or ten minutes ago and just had to add the authors note.. hehe... oh well... I didn't like the ending I had :P**

**Hope you liked this fic! It's over now! Finally! Please Review And Take My Poll! (PRATMP) that's gonna be the new Acronym for that...**

**Love you for reading!**

**-Beloved**


End file.
